


Жизнь длиной в день

by Tirokime



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 12:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20907821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tirokime/pseuds/Tirokime
Summary: Синих Роз выводили в высокотехнологичных лабораториях с применением генной инженерии, они были элитой общества, перед которой открыты все двери. И то, что Крэйг вообще обратил внимание на одуванчик вроде Твика, скорее всего было мимолётным любопытством.





	Жизнь длиной в день

**Author's Note:**

> Creektober 2019  
Keys: Flover AU + Travel

Ключи от незарегистрированной тачки жгли ладонь, а безостановочно катившиеся из глаз слёзы жгли щёки. Как ни старался Твик уйти незаметно, затаиться, чтобы даже самый терпеливый бросил попытки его найти, эта затея провалилась. Сложно было сдержать всхлип, когда в груди так больно, что кажется, будто там что-то взорвалось и разметало в клочья. Но лучше уж больно будет только ему.

Первое время после их с Крэйгом встречи Твик никак не мог поверить в реальность происходящего: видеть прямо перед собой розу, общаться с ним вот так запросто, по-приятельски — с выходцем из клана Синих Роз! Слышать как это уникальное создание называет простецкие развлечения Твика фантастическими, а самого его — классным… Да такое могло произойти только в сказке или во сне! Наверное, потому ему ни разу и не пришло в голову задуматься о последствиях. Побег от телохранителей Крэйга, стыренные с прилавка круассаны, которые они оба потом всухомятку уплетали, прячась под мостом. Да даже вопрос, заданный будто в шутку: есть ли способ пересечь Бесплодное Ущелье — всё казалось фантастической игрой.

Но теперь Твик наконец очнулся от эйфории, смог трезво взглянуть на то, что успел натворить.  
И ужаснулся. Мало того, что он выпросил у Кенни его калымагу, даже не задавшись вопросом, откуда у простого эшшольции она взялась, — ох, несложно догадаться, где маковые достают всякие полезные в хозяйстве вещи! Твик ещё и решил в какой-то момент, что у них с Крэйгом может быть общее будущее. Видимо, окончательно двинулся рассудком. Синих Роз выводили в высокотехнологичных лабораториях с применением генной инженерии, они были элитой общества, перед которой открыты все двери. И то, что Крэйг вообще обратил внимание на одуванчик вроде Твика, скорее всего было мимолётным любопытством.

— Ты решил меня бросить? — Крэйг, молча глядевший на него сверху вниз с тех пор, как нашёл, то есть, минут пять или может сто, спросил без обвинения или недовольства. Наверное, ему и правда не было дела до Твика. Хотелось ответить, что это последнее, о чём бы он подумал, что Крэйгу нужно остановиться и серьёзно всё взвесить, нужно принять верное решение. Но говорить он был не в состоянии, потому просто сморгнул слёзы и помотал головой.  
— Тогда зачем убежал?

Чёрт, это же должно звучать как претензия, так почему слышно только недоумение?! Крэйг опустился на землю рядом, и заговорил так же бесстрастно, как и раньше:  
— Если мы сейчас не уедем, меня довольно быстро найдут и вернут обратно. Мне бы этого не хотелось. Это всё равно, что добровольно погрузиться в кому. В моей жизни не было, — он замялся, — жизни до того момента, как я заметил тебя.

От последних его слов у Твика опять кольнуло в груди, но не как при мысли, что он должен держаться как можно дальше. Скорее как от разряда снова заставляющего сердце биться правильно. Крэйг, глядя прямо перед собой, продолжил:

— Всё вокруг стерильное и скучное: скучные места, скучные люди. Только те, кого одобряет клан. Они будто живут моей жизнью — решают, что или кто для меня лучше, чем мне стоит заниматься, а на что даже смотреть не стоит. Сейчас мне кажется, что я ожил только в этот день. С тобой.

Он развернулся, взглянув Твику в глаза и наконец выпалил с неподдельной злостью:  
— Поэтому, если ты сейчас сбежишь, вместо меня решив, чего я хочу, то хотя бы оставь мне пистолет или что там у тебя есть из оружия.  
Твик оторопело уставился на него постепенно осознавая, что серьёзно подумать и всё взвесить из них двоих забыл точно не Крэйг. А после, поднявшись на ноги и протянув ему руку, шмыгнул носом, вымученно улыбнувшись:  
— Давай-ка ствол побудет у меня: вряд ли ты стреляешь лучше.

Ключи звякнули от резкого поворота в замке зажигания. Твик утопил педаль газа в пол и довольно фыркнул:  
— Держись крепче, чел, — спрашивать Крэйга, готов ли он, не было необходимости: всё и так ясно, — Погнали!  
Машина, подняв за собой клубы дорожной пыли, сорвалась с места, унося их в неизвестность, далеко за рамки привычных будней. Вместе.


End file.
